The story of Hayden
by Croziff
Summary: After his mother dies in a raid, Hayden is adopted by an endermen called Everant and he joins their tribe. But soon he will find out that his past is close to him, when he finds somebody he thought he lost a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1: The raid

It was just another ordinary day in the village. James, his wife Mary and his two sons Colton and Hayden were in their house and were getting ready for a trip to the city.

"Can you grab some bread while you're in the kitchen honey?" James asked his wife who was cooking some steak for the trip.

"Shure thing! I'll also bake you potatoes." Mary said, holding fresh cooked stake in her hand. "Be careful and follow the path honey!" she said while giving food to James and Colton.

"Don't worry about me and dad, mom. If any mobs appear we can get rid of them.", Colton said, hugging his mom, "We'll come back in 3 days, until then you and Hayden have fun."

"Colton, we need to hurry if we want to get to the next city by nightfall." James said, hurrying his son Colton and saying farewell to his wife and younger son Hayden.

James and Colton left the village in the morning and were supposed to follow the road until they came to the city near night time. When they came they set up a tent and fell asleep. Meanwhile in the house Mary was feeding a 3 year old Hayden when she heard screaming outside.

When she came outside there were a lot of zombies, skeletons and creepers attacking the village. Without even thinking about anything she pulled out her iron sword and started slicing the mobs. But she was outnumbered. She could only run to the house and seek hope that they wouldn't find her. But one skeleton saw her and fired an arrow at her while she was running to Hayden.

Hayden heard his mother scream in pain and look at her. What he saw he will never forget. There she was, she laid on the ground with an arrow through her back. He ran to her, screaming her name and hoped she is still alive. But there was no reaction, no breathing, no pulse. The only sounds were bones clacking and creepers hissing. Wait, creepers hissing? He looked up only to see a creeper ready to blow up in his house. After 2 more seconds Hayden heard a loud boom before all turned black.

A group of endermen were on their way to their cave when it suddenly started to rain. They were in the plains, and with no caves underneath them for them to hide in, they teleported to the nearest village, that apparently got raided and almost destroyed by the mobs last night. Every endermen chose a house to stay in, to spend the time while there was a thunderstorm outside. Everett chose the house Hayden was in, unaware that he is in fact still alive, but unconscious. Everett looked around the house that got blown up, but was still in good shape. He wanted to see if there was anything beside bodies that was left behind in the raid. Like one brewing stand, or a furnace he could use. He found an old book and decided to read it. As he was reading it, he heard noises that sounded like crying. At first, he thought he was seeing things, but after some time he decided to check what was causing the noise. When he was checking on the bodies in the living room, he suddenly stopped in shock. One of the bodies was sitting and crying next to the other one, his right eye seemed to be missing, but other than that, the body was left without a scar, the blood on the floor was not his, but from the other person.

"Now what shall I do with you?", he said out laud. Hayden stopped crying to look at the extremely confused endermen.


	2. Chapter 2: The chief

Woops, looks like I forgot to put something last chapter. Hello this is my first fan fiction on Fan Fiction and I hope at least someone enjoins it! I don't own Minecraft or the OCs. Also text that has _this font _is endermen language translated.

…

As soon as Hayden saw Everett he screamed and fell on the floor crying some more. Everett now got shocked even more, and had no clue what to do. If he approached him he would scream even more, probably all endermen in the village would come to his house. If he left him there the boy would die. He decided to talk some sense to the child, if he could even talk. Everett took a few deep breaths and then said in non-endermen language, witch was kind of weird for him.

"Human, I did not come here to kill you, nobody did. Could you mind explaining me what has happened on the night your village got raided and how did you survive a creeper explosion?", he questioned the young boy.

At first Hayden did not want to speak at all, but then he remembered what he could do to him at started talking in a scared tone, while sobbing: "M-My mum w-was feeding me w-w-while the rest of my f-family was in t-town. S-She heard screaming and told me to h-hide while she g-goes and checks it out. A-After a few minutes I heard her scream my name and I-I ran to her, but she was i-lying on the floor, not wanting to get up. She had something in her back." Hayden started to cry again, but this time quieter. Everett was even more shocked when he heard this, his mind didn't believe his eyes. A small human to survive the raid unprotected? And also a creeper explosion?! The gods must be protecting this child, leaving him without a scar, apart from his eye. But he gained important information from this and opened his mouth again.

"In what city is the rest of your family now? And when are they coming back? Do you have a place to stay? Do you know how to survive alone? Can you answer me?" Questions flew out of his mouth as if they were gunshots, making him breathe deep once he was over with his questions.

All that came out of Hayden's mouth was: "I-I don't know anything."

Everett was now more confused than ever, this couldn't get weirder now. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to talk to the other endermen. Before he left he said one last sentence: "Don't do anything until I return.", and he teleported away. It has stopped raining, but the endermen were probably still tired from the trip, so the village was silent. But Everett knew the only way for Hayden to survive was if he helped him. And Everett could only seek help from other endermen in his tribe. He begged the gods the other endermen would be as reasonable as he was. He knocked on the door in the house where the eldest, the wisest of all endermen in his tribe was, the chief.

"_Who is it?" _

"_It is I, Everett"_, there was no turning back now. He had to tell the chief everything, perhaps even show him the child. "_Ah, come in!"_ He heard the chief say. And as he entered he saw the chief was in a house that had all walls, the roof and the floor untouched. A few bodies were in a corner, but no blood, perhaps the spiders sucked it out.

"_Yes Everett, what do you want to tell me?"_ , the chief said, making Everett snap his attention back to the enderman.

"_It appears that I have found an unusual and rather interesting intruder here in this village." _This made the chief a bit interested. He knew that Everett wouldn't be coming here for no reason, but the reason itself sounded interesting enough.

"_I have found a child, very young child, in my house. Nothing important here, I would have killed him but I have found him lying on the ground, everything around him exploded, apart from him." _

"_Are you 100% shure that's that what you have seen? He was alive? And breathing?"_, now something like this he did not hear in a very long time. Not a single person had managed to live through a creeper explosion. Especially a direct explosion. That's like hugging a stick of dynamite and not getting hurt at all.

"_Why else would I come here? I have no interest in telling lies to you. Come and see for yourself if you wish." _ That was all it took to get the chief moving and teleporting to the house. In the house he found Hayden. He seemed sad and like he just lost a close person, but mostly undamaged.

"_Everet, I may be the chief but I still don't know the human language. Perhaps you should tell him what I have to say." _, this seemed more like an order, but Everett didn't mind, and so he began speaking.


	3. Chapter 3: Sylvia

Everett wasted no time questioning the young boy, but it took time for Hayden to stop crying and actually answer the questions. But after a few minutes the chief had more than enough to make his decision.

Everett cleared his throat as he began to speak to the Chief. _"When I entered the house, I was unaware that another person was there, I saw this...Infant, lying on the floor, but at first I presumed he was dead, It wasn't until I heard the crying that I realized that he was alive. " _

The chief wore a look of thought upon his face, "_Why should we protect this infant? Welcome into our tribe as one of us? His kind are always trying to kill us for our goods, we should just return the favor", thought The Chief._

Everett spoke up again, _"Sir, he is defenseless and alone. Would we turn away from our kind when they need help?"_

_" It's not like that", the chief explained, " it's just that- that- his kind always antagonize us, kill us. Who's to say that he won't grow to be a killer too?"_

_" But if we raise him by our ways-"_

_" I know what you're proposing, and if it was only my decision, I'd kill him, but the whole tribe must decide, please gather the others, Everett."_

"_Of course, sir.", _with that, Everett left the house, only to return 10 minutes later with 19 more endermen, who didn't seem happy about being waken, but as soon as they saw what was happening, they tensed up. The boy, they all knew, just like the chief, could possibly grow up, into a savage. Mutterings and whispers could be heard among the tribe as Everett repeated his tale to everyone else. "_Now I believe that you understand the question. Death or acceptance. So speak.", _the chief said like it wasn't unusual.

There was an equal number of those who wanted Hayden dead and alive. There were arguments and suggestions, but nobody's idea went with much support.

A few moments passed until a voice was heard,_ "TAKE HIM TO THE WITCH!"_, somebody yelled. At this, however, Chief looked directly at Everett, who shrugged, but knew that the witch was wiser than them, than at the boy, and then the crowd, who were taken by surprise by this comment. The road to the witch was a long one, through a large, dark and dense , dangerous forest. With only their purple eyes for light, the Enderman Tribe pushed through, fording rivers and climbing trees, they would teleport had the witch not made teleporting to her hut impossible with a spell. After what felt like days, but were actually a few hours, a the tribe came across a hut. When they were close, however, the chief told them to stop and that only he, Everett and Hayden will come in while the others wait outside.

They knock on the door three times, before the Witch known as Sylvia comes to a door. Her wart is as big and square as ever, but no one points it out for fear of their lives. _"Ah, when was the last time I saw you two on my door? Don't answer that. Please, come in! I don't bite, oh and who do we have here? A human boy? Is it for another one of your sacrifices? Wait, no, the zombie pigman do that. Or is that the zombies? Never liked those ugly creatures. Once, they came to my gardens and took my mushrooms! They sure won't make that mistake again! Well, don't just stand out here, come in!" _The one problem Sylvia had, other than throwing potions at everything that insulted her nose, was that she spoke too much. Once started, it took a long time for her to stop, the results of lack of company. "_So, what do you want? Maybe something painful? Done! This is the strongest poison I have, tested it on a human and I do not wish to be in his place. Or maybe came here for some advice? I say if you want to kill him, make him have his feet burned, arms cut off, locked in a chamber for a day and possibly then scared to death. Later, give his head to the ghasts, eat the body, and serve his legs to silverfish or endermites. They like their meals cooked, not really sure why though. I was thinking maybe because they aren't tall. Again, a shot in the dark. So, would you finally tell me what do you want?" _Everett could only stare with eyes wide from shock at this. All the times he had been to Sylvia, not once was she so creepy. Still, he knew that she wouldn't hurt them, so he started telling his story for the third time that night.

"_So, let me get this straight. You come here, to me, to beg me to tell the future of this child and in the end tell you what to do with him? Seriously, I expected more than just chit-chat, I really want to throw some potions, melt some faces and use dark magic, but I guess that will have to wait for some time. So what's his name? Wait, don't tell me, he's called Bob am I right? No… He's from nearby village, perhaps Tommy? Or Silvester?" _As soon as she took a two second break, Everett quickly said: _"He's name is Hayden, and we'll leave you alone."_, and with that, the two endermen left the hut.

The witch looked Hayden in the eye and began speaking in the "normal" language. "So, your name is Hayden, you somehow survived a raid and a creeper explosion and on top of that they bring you to me to tell the weather to keep you or kill you. Crappy day, I'll say. Now don't be shy, come, sit in this chair while I take a look at your future." Hayden froze but was pushed on the chair by Sylvia. Then he saw the witch close her eyes and started talking in some sort of weird made up language. All of a sudden Hayden couldn't feel his toes and then slowly he lost connection with his legs. That feeling was taking over his body slowly, and then it reached his head. He started seeing complete darkness, but his eyes were open. And then, random pictures flashed at incredible speed, so quick that Hayden couldn't even take a good look. Before he knew it, they stopped. And so he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are… sure... saw?"<em>

"_... don't….mistakes… future…"_

"_...know,...still…"_

"_... question Sylvia."_

Hayden was slowly regaining consciousness. The voices near him were speaking in a language unknown, the Ender language. He had an idea who was talking to each other, but was still too tired to open his eyes. But one thing made him curious. Where was he? And why was he lying on the bed?


End file.
